


Broken Road

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Trunks has been getting lost in his work for months, ignoring his best friend. When he finally finds the free time to spend with his friend, he realizes what he had a little too late. Can Trunks stop Goten from making the worst decision of her life or will he lose her forever? FemGoten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Monday. Also, Goten goes by Gotin in this.

Trunks sighed as he looked over his paperwork in his office. He was almost 21 and he was still single. His mother was starting to get after him about making an heir to the company, but every single girl that he had been out with just wasn’t right. It wasn’t his fault that they were all after his money. Most of them were heiresses to other companies, but he could tell that they weren’t the sibling that was in control of said company.

The door to his office opened and he frowned. “I’m kind of busy Gotin.” His childhood friend was only a year younger than him, but she rarely acted her age. “Come back later.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Gotin asked. She was kind of pissed. Trunks had been putting this off for weeks. She just wanted to spend some time with him.

“I didn’t forget,” Trunks snapped, “I just have responsibilities. Not that you would know about that.”

“You’ve rescheduled on me five times, Trunks,” Gotin argued.

“I told you, I’m busy. I don’t have time for your silly pranks,” Trunks growled.

“You used to have time. All you do is work, Trunks,” she pressed. “It’s turning you into a zombie.”

Trunks looked back down at his papers. “Those pranks are for children, Gotin. We’re adults now. It’s time to act like it.”

Gotin froze then frowned. “Are you trying to say that I’m not good enough for you?” She knew that Trunks was focused on dating right now. Secretly, she had been hoping for him to notice her, but it never happened.

“Gotin, I have work to do!” Trunks shouted at her, then turned back to his work. He could sense her still standing there. “Just leave, I’ll call you later.” He didn’t get why she was being so difficult. Quietly, Gotin turned around and left, leaving him to his work. Trunks sighed. He would have to make it up to her at some point.

Trunks looked at his date book and sighed. He was booked all week. Between business meetings and dates, he didn’t have time for her. He would have to call her later and see if he could get her to agree to an extension. Gotin would have to see that he was right. Hell, maybe she would start to grow up. She may be mad now, but she would cool down eventually.

* * *

 

Gotin stopped in front of a small house and sighed. She was staring down at the ground as Marron came out. “Gotin? Are you okay?” The blonde asked as tears began to fall down her face.

“I…I give up,” Gotin sniffed. She just couldn’t keep this up anymore. It was time to move on. But even as she thought that, her heart felt like it was ripping into pieces. Trunk didn’t even bat an eye at the idea of her not being good enough, so it had to be true.

Marron walked over and gave her friend a hug. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll get you some tea.” She had to pull Gotin into her house. The blonde knew that the girl had feelings for Trunks since they were children, but it just never happened.

Gotin felt herself be pushed down on the couch. She was still crying. She really should have known better. Trunks just saw her as one of the guys, hell everyone did. She looked down at her baggy t-shirt. The female Son just didn’t feel comfortable about her own body, she was just too muscular. Then there were the scars that came from training. She wiped her face and sighed. “I’ve been wasting too much time.”

Marron returned with the tea. “Have you tried a little sex appeal?” she asked, only for Gotin to turn red and look away. “You know, men are thick.”

The fighter took a cup. “But Trunks isn’t. He’s smart. I’m just… not the one. Some other girl will be.” She let those thoughts take over, letting her heart break. She had to let go. Trunks didn’t want her. If anything, he didn’t want to do much with her anymore. She was starting to think that he was pushing her away because he knew about her feelings.

“Gotin, any guy would want you,” Marron said, taking at drink. “Trunks is just blinded by paperwork. He’ll come around.”

Gotin looked down at her cup. “I don’t think so.” She stopped Marron before the girl could argue. “We’ve known each other since forever. I know he’s not interested in me.” The words hurt to say. She could just imagine what kind of girls Trunks wanted; an heiress to some corporation that would make tons of money. The girl would be some spoiled brat with giant boobs and a slender frame, more like a model. She had seen some of the girls that Trunks had dated over the years. Gotin had never dated anyone. She always kept her options open just in case Trunks asked. But that day would never come. Trunks would never see her as anything but a friend… she shook as a new thought pierced her. What if they weren’t even friends anymore? She wasn’t one of those high society chicks. Gotin chugged her tea as she let her tears fall down her face. “It’s finished, Marron. From now on, I’ll forget about him.” He told her to grow up…she could do that.

The blonde sighed. “If that’s what you really want, Gotin, I won’t stop you.” She could see the pain on her friend’s face. It would take a while, but with time, Gotin could move on or better yet Trunks would just take a hint. But looking at her friend, Marron knew that Trunks had just run out of time.

* * *

 

6 months later…

Trunks woke up early. He had a lot planned for today. He already knew what was awaiting him downstairs. It was his birthday after all. He was finally 21. He looked up at his calendar. This would go the same as it did every year. He would go downstairs and there would be the usual cake and presents. He had taken off work for the day. Gotin was always there on his birthday. They had a tradition of playing video games till their fingers bled. She would probably chastise him for having a messy room. With all of his work, he really didn’t have time.

It was then that Trunks realized that he hadn’t see Gotin in a long time. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen her. She was coming by his work every day for a while. He wondered why that was, then shuffled that thought away. Gotin probably got herself a job and was as busy as he was. He laughed at that idea. It just seemed like a strange concept to him. Gotin was too much like her father.

But then again, why did she disappear off the face of the planet? He figured that he would ask her when he saw her downstairs. The only time that Gotin ever got up early was on his birthday.

Trunks turned the calendar page to the next month. Gotin’s birthday was on a Saturday. He would have to remember to take that day off from work. They had some catching up to do.

After he got dressed, he headed downstairs. Trunks found the cake and his presents quickly. There wasn’t much, a drawing from his sister, a new set of armor from his father for their training sessions, a set of keys that had to be from his mother. Trunks bet there was a new car sitting out front.

“So, you got up on time,” Bra said. His sister was only 6, but she was definitely his father’s mini me. “Are you going to work now?” She crossed her arms in a way that would have made Vegeta proud.

“No, Gotin’s coming over for video games,” Trunks said, watching Bra frown. He walked up and ruffled her hair. “It’s a tradition.”

“What about Maria?” Bra asked.

Trunks sighed. “She was too annoying.” His sister was referring to his date with some banker’s daughter. “Her voice was really high pitched.”

“Jennifer?” Bra asked.

“Too twitchy,” Trunks answered.

“Elizabeth?” Bra inquired.

“Too snobby,” Trunks began to walk to the kitchen, but Bra followed.

“Diane?”

“Too wimpy.”

“Carmen?”

“Too bossy.”

“Marsha?”

“Too girly.”

“Stephanie?”

“Too crazy.”

“Gotin?”

Trunks stopped and looked at his sister. “Why did you bring up Gotin?” They were just friends, nothing more. Maybe Bra just got it wrong.

“Because you broke up,” Bra said, looking sad. “That’s got to be why she doesn’t come over anymore.”

“Bra, Gotin was never my girlfriend,” Trunks began.

“But in high school, she was always around you,” Bra said. “Then you started going after these annoying girls and she disappears.”

Trunks shook his head. “That has nothing to do with it. You’ll see her soon. Gotin knows when to get here.”

“Have you talked to her?” Bra asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He chuckled, ruffling her hair again before grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. His grandparents were on holiday, so he expected to have cereal. “She knows. As I said, Bra, it’s a tradition.”

His sister rolled her eyes before running off. He laughed to himself as he finished his breakfast, staring at the clock every two to three minutes. He sat there for a while, waiting for her to show up.

At 9am, Trunks stood up from the table. It probably wouldn’t hurt to turn the TV on. He moved into the living room and grabbed the remote, then waited.

An hour later, he turned on the game system. He sat there in silence once more. He tapped his fingers against the couch more than once. He picked up the remote and began to play with the menu so that he could distract himself before she showed up.

2 hours passed and he still heard nothing. Trunks was starting to get pissed. He couldn’t believe it. Gotin had forgotten their most sacred tradition. He growled as he walked upstairs. In a rage, he changed his clothes and stormed out of his room, only to pass his father on the stairs.

“I didn’t expect you to be off of the couch today.” Vegeta gave him a puzzled look.

“Gotin forgot.” Trunks spat. He was going to find her and give her a piece of his mind.

Vegeta pondered that idea. “I haven’t seen her lately. Did you two get in an argument or something?” He had watched Kakarot’s daughter as she hung out with his son over the years. Gotin was always doing everything she could for Trunks, even going along with his son’s pranks back in the day.

“I don’t think so.” Trunks tried to think back to the last time he spoke with Gotin, but he just couldn’t remember. He knew that she had shown up at his work…she had wanted him to leave work for a little while, but he was busy. Was she still mad about that? “I’m going to go see what’s going on, though.”

Vegeta gave his son a nod. “I bet that Kakarot will let you two use their television.” His father walked off and Trunks smiled. Maybe that’s what Gotin wanted all along.

Trunks ran outside then flew off. He had taken this route so many times that he didn’t even have to look to know where he was going. They ran between his house and hers, sometimes in the middle of the night when they were teenagers. He felt a twinge of nostalgia as he thought of some of the pranks they used to pull. She was always up for anything he wanted to do.

Trunks dropped down in front of the Son residence, then headed for the door. He knocked a couple of times, only for Goku to open the door. Trunks was going to say hello, but the stare he was given looked like it could kill. “Goku?” Trunks questioned as the man sighed.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Trunks.” Goku’s eyes didn’t soften at all. It was like the man was on high alert.

“I’ve been working,” Trunks answered. “I came to talk to Gotin.” Goku motioned for him to come in, which Trunks did. The heir to Capsule Corp stopped when he found Gohan behind Goku, he was pacing and from the look of it, he was pissed. “Are you okay, Gohan?”

Gohan didn’t answer, he just kept pacing while muttering something to himself. Trunks sighed. What was with them? It felt like someone had died or something.

Trunks walked into the living room, only to stare at some strange man on the couch. The strange man looked around his age, with dark green curly hair. His magenta eyes found Trunks and the man chuckled. “So, you’ve come to stare at my greatness?”

“Who the hell are you?” Trunks already didn’t like this guy, whoever he was.

“Why, I’m the greatest hunter in the world. I’m a household name, I am,” the stranger said.

“Then why are you in this house?” Trunks snapped. He wanted nothing more than to snap this man’s head off. He was starting to see why Goku and Gohan were on edge.

“Why not? It’s not the best, my house is better than this dump, but I just had to grace them with my presence,” the strange man informed him, putting his feet on Chichi’s prized coffee table.

Trunks kicked it out from under his feet. He snarled, pouncing on the bastard. Just as he was about to get in a hit, his was stopped. But it wasn’t the stranger. His eyes fell on what had to be the most beautiful girl in existence. Her black hair was done in a ponytail. Her black eyes were shining fiercely at him. Even her tight shirt was to his liking; her curves were nice to look at and framed her breasts perfectly. It was like he had found his perfect angel.

“Trunks? Why are you here?” She spoke and Trunks froze in place. He couldn’t believe it. This was…unexpected.

“Gotin?” His eyes wouldn’t stop roaming. When had this happened? His heartbeat picked up as he began to sweat.

She turned red. “Oh…I forgot that you haven’t seen me in a while.” She had changed her style after she gave up on Trunks. She swore that she could feel his eyes on her, examining her in a way that was more than friendly, but she pushed that thought away quickly. Trunks didn’t see her that way. Besides, she got over him months ago.

“How have you been?” Trunks asked, feeling really awkward all of a sudden. Where was all of this coming from? Did this mean that he liked Gotin from the beginning?

“It’s been hit and miss,” Gotin began as the man on the couch coughed to get her attention.

“We’re having a conversation, Asshole,” Trunks growled, then turned back to Gotin. “Why is this bastard even here?”

Suddenly, Trunks’s stomach twisted in knots as Gotin spoke. Everything went cold as his heart stopped in place. If his body was made of glass, it would have shattered into a million pieces.

“His name is Patrick…He’s my fiancé.”

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Gotin motioned her hand in front of Trunks’s face. “Are you still in there?” she asked.

Trunks shook his head then looked back at Patrick. Why did he feel so pissed off right now? He looked back at Gotin, finally noticing that her muscles were gone. “Did you stop training?” That didn’t make sense at all.

Gotin turned red. “I’ve been busy.”

“Besides, I don’t need my woman looking like a man,” Patrick said as he maneuvered around so he could put his feet on the couch.

“No one asked you!” Trunks snapped, turning back to Gotin. “You weren’t going to tell me that you were getting married? When is the wedding?”

Gotin glared at him. “You know, you can be nice to Patrick.”

Trunks glared back at her. Just what did Gotin see in this bastard? “You didn’t answer my question.”

“If you must know, I was busy,” she snapped in his face.

“Busy?” Trunks stared at her. “Busy doing what?”

“Dating!” Gotin growled. “I haven’t had time to call you because I’ve been busy and with that work schedule of yours it wasn’t like it would have mattered!”

“I would have made time to talk about this!” Trunks argued back.

“Yeah, right. Like I’m going to believe that.” Gotin walked away from Trunks, grabbing what appeared to be Patrick’s drink. “Do you want more, Babe?”

“You know how to take care of me, Doll Face.” Patrick grinned. His eyes went to Trunks. “Give it three or four years and we’ll have a house full of kids. We’re going to have six or seven boys.”

Trunks’s eyes went wide as he pondered that idea. He couldn’t see Gotin wanting anything like that. Seeing his best friend regulated to being a housewife was disturbing. Gotin turned around and Patrick slapped her ass, making Trunks burn. “You know, you don’t have to touch her like that.”

“Trunks, he’s my fiancé!” Gotin snapped.

“Doesn’t mean that he has to treat you like dirt,” Trunks growled.

Patrick stood up with a grin. “So, you want a fight then?”

Trunks turned to stare at Patrick. He could already feel his Ki building as Goku and Gohan came into the room. Both of whom were smirking at him until Gotin stood between them. “I don’t want you messing up the place.”

“But, Baby, this guy needs taught a lesson.” Patrick chuckled.

Trunks grinned. “If he wants a fight, we can take this outside.”

Gotin shook her head. “No one is fighting!” She looked up at Trunks. “Go home!”

“You’re really going to take his side on this?” Trunks said in shock.

“You’re being a jerk!” Gotin snapped.

“He started it!” Trunks growled.

“Trunks, grow up!” Gotin shouted.

Trunks stopped in place. Now he remembered what he said to Gotin that day. He had told her the same thing she had said to him now. Did he cause this to happen? Did Gotin meet this asshole after they argued? “Well, it is my birthday.”

It was Gotin’s turn to wince. She knew that tradition they had, but thought that Trunks didn’t want to do that anymore. “Adults don’t play video games all day,” she said, turning away from him and walking into the kitchen.

Trunks felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had to have really hurt her for Gotin to hold a grunge this long. He began to go after her, only for Patrick to put his hand on his shoulder. Trunks growled.

“I hate seeing her like this. Tell you what, how about you go with us to the beach this weekend? All of my fans will be there before the big day in 2 weeks,” Patrick said with a smug grin. “I believe that Gotin is making all of the food. She really is going to be the best wife ever.”

Trunks sighed. “Fine, I’ll go.” He needed to see what this guy’s friends were like. He knew that he wasn’t going to like them either.

“Good, bring your girlfriend.” Patrick walked away from Trunks and out of the room.

Trunks turned around, heading out the door. He flew off, sending angry Ki blasts at the ground. 2 weeks. He had 2 weeks to convince Gotin that marrying this jerk was a bad idea.

He walked into his house, running into his mother. “I didn’t think you would be home.” She said with a smile. “Weren’t you and Gotin going to play games at her house?”

Trunks walked past her. “There’s been a change in plans. I need put in some vacation time.”

“Well, you have been overdoing it. I know that you’re proud about taking over the company someday, but you’re going to get burned out,” Bulma said. “But why now?”

“In about 2 weeks…Gotin is getting married,” Trunks said.

Bulma froze. “When did that happen?” She had no idea that Goku’s daughter was dating anyone. She was sure that Gotin liked Trunks.

“Apparently in the last 6 months that I have been working.” Trunks began to pace back and forth.

“I told you to take a break,” Bulma said, noticing her son’s behavior then sighed. “You really are like your father.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Trunks snapped as he thought of a way to get Gotin to see the truth. He ended up walking away from his mother and over to the phone. He began to dial, waiting for his help to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Krillin. Can you put Marron on?”

* * *

The next day came and Trunks growled as he put on a swimsuit. He knew that they would be at the beach and he was already set to show this asshole up.

But before that, he had to go pick up Marron. From the sound of it, Marron hadn’t seen or heard from Gotin in a while, but knew about the engagement. Apparently, Marron was kicked out of the wedding party by some girl called Chelsea.

He got in his new car, but wasn’t too enthralled by it. The news he got yesterday had kind of ruined his birthday. Normally, he would be happy with anything his mother got him, but he kind of hoped that Gotin was the one he was heading to pick up in it.

As he drove, different images came to mind. Years of playing pranks, camping trips, long nights playing video games, training, talking… It was hard to believe that all of that was going to stop. If Gotin married Patrick, Trunks wasn’t sure if he could bare it. Just the idea of seeing those two kiss made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He pulled up to Marron’s and she got in. She had a red one piece on. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked, buckling up.

“I don’t know yet. All I know is that I have to stop this from happening.” Trunks sighed.

Marron looked down. “You know, all of this would have been prevented if you had just taken some time off of work for about 5 minutes.”

“What?” Trunks asked.

“Forget I said anything.” Marron turned red. She knew that Gotin wasn’t going to like seeing her with Trunks. They were going to have to tell everyone that they weren’t together when they got there. There was no way that she wanted Gotin seeing her as a love rival. The blonde knew that it was impossible for her friend to be over Trunks that quickly. One didn’t spend a decade in love to just throw it away in a couple of mouths. “She started dating him like 4 months ago…after she ran into that Chelsea chick at the store.”

“Who is this girl?” Trunks asked.

“She’s the idiot that convinced Gotin to change her style. Then she introduced Gotin to Patrick. You know what happened from there.” Marron sighed.

So that’s why Gotin didn’t look like herself. While he did like getting a look at some of her skin, he didn’t like the idea of her being so exposed like that. He could only imagine the kind of outfit she would be in at the beach. Trunks’s mind went to the gutter as he drove. He kept imagining Gotin in a very revealing, orange bikini. He shuddered as he drove. Where was all of this coming from? Gotin was his friend… wasn’t she?

They pulled up to the beach in silence, finding it full of twenty somethings. As they got out of the car, a very strange looking girl walked up. She was glaring at Marron. “Who still wears a one piece in this day and age?”

Marron glared back, as Trunks stared at the strange girl. This had to be Chelsea. She had long bubblegum pink hair with the nastiest eye color he had ever seen. How did someone get yellow green eyes and what kind of combo was that?

“There he is!” Trunks heard Patrick’s voice, but that’s not where his eyes went. Instead, he turned red as his eyes stared at Gotin. Her hair was back in a ponytail again, but now she was wearing a bikini that made his little fantasy in the car look like a joke, but instead of orange, it was a dark blue.

Gotin looked up at Trunks, then to Marron. Why were they here? Why were they together? Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to them. “So, this is your girlfriend then?” Gotin’s heart sank. Did this mean that Marron had wanted Trunks all along?

“We’re not dating,” Trunks stated. “I just thought to bring a friend.”

Suddenly, Gotin felt relieved. “So, Patrick invited you?” She asked, noticing that Trunks hadn’t even looked at her fiancé. His eyes were all over her.

“Yeah,” Trunks nodded. He wasn’t sure that he could form entire sentences right now. How had he not noticed Gotin before?

Gotin giggled. “I guess we can get in the water now.”

Chelsea tapped her foot. “We’re sunbathing, Gotin.”

“I’m going in the water,” Marron said. “It’s too hot to be lying around like an idiot. If I wanted to do that, I would have stayed home.” The blonde stormed past them and to the ocean, while Patrick looked at Trunks.

“How about a game of volleyball?” Patrick asked. He had to put this simpleton in his place after yesterday.

“Oh, I don’t play sports,” Trunks answered, making Gotin laugh. Because of their saiyan genes, they weren’t allowed to join any teams in high school. Their mothers said that it was like cheating.

Patrick frowned. “Are you scared that you’re going to lose. I do understand. You are facing me, after all.”

Trunks glared at the man, then smirked. “Bring it on.”

Gotin felt a chill go down her spine. The look that Trunks had just given her fiancé was reminiscent of Vegeta. She moved away from the girls, wanting to watch this for herself.

Patrick grinned to his buddies. They had deflated the ball somewhat, so it would be hard for Trunks to hit it.

Trunks went to the other side of the net, and grinned. “I don’t need a team.” He answered. He could do this one handed if he really wanted. Just because he was working, didn’t mean that he slowed down on his training. His father wouldn’t allow that.

The group of guys laughed as they headed over to Patrick’s side. “Since you’re at a disadvantage, you can go first.”

Trunks nodded at them without saying anything. His eyes landed on Gotin, she was beaming at him. His heartbeat picked up as he tossed the ball up and hit it with all of his power, sending the ball across the beach and into a post that split in two. “I don’t think I’m at a disadvantage.” Everyone stared in horror at Trunks, but he wasn’t paying attention to them at all. His eyes stayed on Gotin. Her face was flushed as she stared back at him and his heart…well, Trunks didn’t think it could beat that fast. “I think the game is over. Don’t you?”

Everyone on the beach grumbled as Gotin grabbed herself a t-shirt. “Gotin, what did I say about…?” Chelsea began.

“I’m kind of tired of the beach. Why don’t we go somewhere else?” Gotin asked.

The rest of the girls’ eyes lit up. “We can go shopping!”

Gotin groaned as Marron came out from the water. The blonde had a slight sunburn. “My dad is going to pick me up soon,” Marron said, looking at Gotin. “I guess I’ll see you at the wedding.”

Gotin nodded then felt guilty. She had been eyeing Trunks the entire time that they were on the beach. But that wasn’t the crazy part. The way Trunks was staring at her made her feel warm. She thought that those feelings were gone, but being around him again was making them surge.

“Why don’t we go to the mall?” Trunks stated, making the girls happy. He saw Gotin’s grumpy look. “I hear that they have an arcade.”

“Those are for kids,” Chelsea said, walking away and getting into one of the cars.

Patrick walked up, pulling Gotin away, until she made him stop. “Why don’t I ride with Trunks? We haven’t really talked in months.”

“Babe, you got to watch me drive,” Patrick said.

“I think you’ll do fine,” Gotin stated.

“Go on, Pat. This is just a talk between old friends,” Trunks said, giving the piss ant the same look as before.

Patrick glared at him. “If I hear about any funny business…”

Trunks laughed, making Gotin’s heart sink until her best friend spoke once more. “Like you could really do anything about that!”

“Patrick, I will see you at the mall, okay?” Gotin said, walking over to Trunks’s car and getting in the passenger side.

Trunks got in and grinned. “I still don’t see what you like about him.” He had already started the car when he brought it up.

Gotin looked over at her friend. “Things…they just happened.”

Trunks sped off. “Care to share?”

She turned red as he shifted gears, making them go faster. “Trunks, the speed limit is…”

“Come on, Gotin. Live a little,” Trunks chuckled as he got to the mall in record time. There were no signs of the others, so he proceeded to do crazy donuts in the parking lot, twisting around moving cars with ease.

Gotin knew that she should have felt scared, but, strangely enough, she was laughing. “Do you think we can fit between those two over there?”

Trunks took his hand off the gear shift and grinned at her. “How about you tell me?” He grabbed her hand and put it under his as he sped up. They shifted the gears at the same time as they whirled around in different directions. He was a little shocked that they hadn’t flipped the car, but he was perfectly fine with this.

Finally, he stopped the car, feeling the others arrive. “You still haven’t told me everything.”

Gotin looked up at him, turning red. “I… it’s complicated.” She got out of the car and Trunks sighed. He was just going to have to keep trying. He would get to Gotin. He still had 2 weeks after all.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The group ended up in some clothing store and Trunks could already tell that Gotin was bored. He watched as Patrick began to talk with one of his goons, then motioned for Gotin to follow him.

She giggled and they moved out of that store and into the larger part of the mall. "I swear! If I see one more dress, I'm going to vomit," Gotin said.

"Then why do you hang out with them?" Trunks asked.

Gotin looked away. "I had to do something, Trunks." She finally looked back at him. "You were busy."

Trunks cursed himself. "I got too caught up with working. I wanted to make a good impression." He looked over at her was they walked. "Someday, I'll be in control of Capsule Corp and that still terrifies me."

"You'll be fine. Like anyone is going to outdo you," Gotin said.

"The business world is a hard place though. It made me lose sight of what was important." Trunks continued as they turned the corner. There was an arcade full of small children inside. He smiled. "How about we go in for old times' sake?"

Gotin nodded with a smile as she watched the children playing games. "Remember when I was ten and we broke into a machine and stole all of the quarters?"

"It's not my fault that they were that easy to break into. Besides, my mom cut us off," Trunks laughed as he walked up to a coin machine. He took one of his smaller bills out and got them some quarters. "So…?"

"Mortal Kombat?" Gotin grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," Trunks smirked as they walked over to a machine. They popped in the quarters and picked their characters. "You always pick Scorpion," Trunks laughed.

"Says the guy that always picks Sonya Blade." The two began to punch in buttons on the machine as they made their characters duke it out. With each loss, the other would come back and steal it. It didn't take long for them to go through all of the quarters.

Trunks was laughing as Gotin beat him for the tenth time. "I really am rusty."

"Excuses, excuses," she giggled to herself as she popped in another quarter. "Do you want to try using different characters?"

Trunks grinned at her. "So, you're going to be pulling out Sub-Zero?"

"Only if you're Johnny Cage." She picked her character and he did the same. She could feel her fingers getting tried as she passed a glance at him. She had missed hanging out like this.

The screen lit up asking for more money and Trunks was prepared to go and get some, but there turned out to be a line behind them. "Mister, can you and your girlfriend let us play?"

Trunks and Gotin turned red, then walked away from the machine. "We…we can play something else," he said, taken off guard by the boy's comment. In a matter of seconds, he realized what he really wanted. How blind had he been over the years? He didn't just want Gotin as his friend. He wanted her as a woman.

Gotin looked up at the clock. "It's getting late. The others are probably wondering where we went."

Trunks shook his head. "Don't worry about them."

"Patrick…" Gotin began.

"Is a sleaze-ball," Trunks finished. He grabbed her hands and he watched as she looked up at him. "He doesn't deserve you, Gotin."

Gotin turned red then shook her head. "You don't know him like I do. Sure, he can be bossy, but that's just who he is."

"He's an arrogant, brainless, git," Trunks snapped. "You're being used."

Gotin pulled back, smacking him across the face. "You don't get to judge anyone, Mister I can't pull my head out of my ass for a day."

"What do you think I'm doing now?!" Trunks argued.

"For how long?!" she growled, getting in his face.

Trunks grabbed her arm, pulling up her hand so he could see the ring. "The diamond isn't even real in this thing."

"Like that matters!" Gotin snapped.

"Are you really happy pretending to be someone else?! This isn't like you, Gotin!" Trunks growled.

"What would you know?! You're not around enough to notice." She moved away from him and Trunks felt his heart drop. She wasn't believing him. "People change when they grow up, Trunks. I thought you knew that more than anyone." She turned her back and left him standing there in the arcade.

Trunks watched a group of kids walking by and sighed. What had he done? Just as he realized his feelings, he may have lost Gotin forever. His heart stopped; he felt depressed. She knew that he wanted them separated…it would be impossible now.

He walked out of the mall and went to his car. Her Ki wasn't at the mall anymore. Either she flew off or left with those assholes. He figured that it was time for him to go home.

He left the mall and drove home, letting himself fall deeper into his depression. He really had lost her forever.

* * *

A week went by and Trunks had spent that week in one place, his bed. He just didn't feel like getting up. He had ruined his only chance at happiness. The more he thought about Gotin, the more he realized his feelings and how deep they ran. How had he been so blind?

Memories of old had become blades, cutting into his body, ripping at his heart at every turn. Trunks rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He could sense that his mother was coming into his room.

"Trunks, you need to stop moping. Your best friend is about to get married," Bulma chastised him.

"Don't remind me," Trunks said, keeping his eyes on the wall. He kept imagining Gotin walking down the aisle to the creep.

"Chichi said that Gotin is having an issue with the dress. She needs a second opinion," Bulma said, knowing that it would get the boy's attention.

Trunks got out of bed immediately. He still had a chance. His mother giggled as she left the room. He dressed quickly then flew out the window in a flash. He closed his eyes as he flew, deciding to focus on Gotin's Ki instead of using his instincts. As he found her Ki, he felt warm inside. He already knew his feelings, but damn, this just doubled them. The fact that he could feel her life force like this filled him with glee.

He dropped down in front of the Son Residence, noticing Goku and Gohan out front with Videl and a six-year-old Pan. Goku was training, as was Gohan. They looked more savage than before. He could tell that they weren't that keen on Gotin marrying Patrick. Goku was muttering something as he did pushups and Trunks couldn't help but walk over to them. "I see everyone's in a crappy mood."

Gohan turned to look at him and Videl even gave him a smile, but Goku kept muttering to himself, ignoring Trunks's presence. "That's the understatement of the year," Gohan sighed.

Trunks nodded as Chichi came out of the house in tears. "I can't believe this. How can she get married in that? I just don't get it!" The woman ran up to Videl and gave her a hug. Gotin's mother then proceeded to cry into Videl's shoulder. "He doesn't even want my food at the reception."

Trunks felt like he had heard enough and walked up to the house before going in. As soon as he entered the house, he froze, then began to laugh. "What are you wearing?"

Gotin looked over at Trunks, hearing the door shut behind him. "This is my wedding dress!"

"Did a blind person pick that out?" Trunks teased. He watched her frown. "Did Patrick really pick this out?" It was a horrible mix of greens, greys, browns, and magenta. There were crazy ribbons everywhere, but it was short in length. Her hair was done in a strange pigtail style. Her makeup made her look like a clown.

"He's going to be my husband," Gotin began to argue.

"Yeah, but this is your day." Trunks walked up and removed the hair ties that held up her hair like that. "As the bride, you have to look like the prettiest girl in the room." He grabbed a cloth and started to remove the makeup.

"Patrick thinks this makes me pretty," Gotin said.

"You don't need all of this crap to be beautiful," Trunks answered. "Now, if you were choosing the things for your wedding day, what would you pick?" She looked like was going to object, but Trunks gave her a smile.

"Can you get my zipper?" She asked, and Gotin felt a chill as her back grew cold. She walked out of the room, wondering what Trunks was doing here. She thought he was going to stay away after she yelled at him.

Gotin ended up in her parent's room. Of course there was something she would rather wear, but Patrick hated her mother's dress. She grabbed it off the hanger and began to put it on. She couldn't get the back, of course, but it did give her time to change up her hair. She wasn't one for pigtails either. So instead, she kept her bangs like her mothers, and then made the rest of her hair in the back wavy. She messed with the makeup slightly, just adding some red lipstick and a faint amount of eyeshadow. Gotin didn't look at herself as she left the room. "See, it's not that much…" She froze as she caught his stare. Trunks's jaw had dropped as he slowly walked over. "I…I can't get the back." He nodded, going behind her and zipping it up. She turned around, staring up at him. "Now all I got to do is learn how to dance in those shoes." She pointed to the ones that Chelsea had picked out. Gotin had never been one for heels. Knowing her, she would break an ankle if she tried to walk in them, let alone dance.

Trunks walked over to a small radio in the corner and ran through the stations. "We can practice if you want?"

Gotin giggled. "So, you're going to put those formal dancing lessons to good use."

"Hey, you know how many business parties make you do this crap?" He walked over as he found a slow song, walked over, and took her hand. He moved it up to his neck and she placed her other arm up there, meanwhile, Trunks found her waist. She whimpered as he touched her, then looked up at them as they danced in place. The song that was playing was setting the mood. Gotin moved her body closer to his as Trunks leaned his forehead against hers. "You really are beautiful, Gotin," he whispered.

Gotin felt warm. When Patrick had told her that she looked pretty in those clothes, it did nothing to her; however, having Trunks say the same thing…in this setting…it was taking her breath away. She smiled up at him. Surrendering herself to the music as her fingers dragged through his hair. "You're…You're just saying that," she whispered.

Trunks smiled. "No…it's true." The song changed to a faster one and he moved away only to grab her hand and twirl her around. She giggled as he spun her into his side, then dipped her. "I knew you could dance."

Gotin laughed. "I doubt we're going to be this formal though." She glared at the shoes once more. "I still don't know how I'm going to maneuver in those."

"Don't wear them," Trunks said, dipping her again. "You had to have liked this look to have picked it." She looked like she was going to object. "If you were marrying me, I would let you pick what you want. It's your special day. Not everything needs to be what he wants."

Gotin froze, only hearing the first sentence out of his mouth. Was Trunks trying to tell her something? Her heartbeat picked up, only for it to slow down again. She was already marrying someone else, and besides, she wasn't Trunks's type. He wanted some heiress to a company, but as she looked down at her mother's dress, she smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wear this."

"Now, you're talking." Trunks stopped the dancing and walked around the house. "You've got the something old. Now you just need something new, borrowed, and blue."

Gotin giggled. "You don't seriously believe that superstition, do you?"

"No, but I think there are some small things that could make you look even better." Trunks walked out of the room and came back seconds later. "This is Videl's isn't it?" He had a necklace in his hand. He put the small ring of pearls on around her neck. "That's your something borrowed."

Gotin watched him pull out something that looked like a cufflink. "That's Gohan's; he just got those last week," she said as Trunks attached it to one of her gloves.

"It's something new then," Trunks stated, then grabbed the last item.

Gotin eyed one of her father's blue sashes in Trunks's hand. Trunks then tied it loosely around her waist, making it look like it had always belonged there. "Something blue…" she whispered as he pulled her over to a mirror. She looked at herself, then back at Trunks. "I…I want to wear this," she admitted.

"I bet your mother wants to see you," Trunks said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. He opened it, finding the Sons all talking outside. Chichi was still in tears, but Goku was up from his pushups. "Does anyone want to see the real bride?"

Chichi stopped crying and stared at Trunks as he walked out. His hand dipped inside, taking a white gloved hand from inside the house. She watched as her daughter walked out front in her dress. Chichi began to cry again. "She's so beautiful!"

Goku stared at his daughter; it looked like even he would tear up. "Now that's a bride."

Gotin turned red, then looked up at Trunks. She knew the wedding was in 6 days, but now she was having second thoughts. She took a step forward, tripping over her own feet, only for Trunks to catch her. Her hands were against the front of his chest as they stared at each other. She watched his cheeks turn red. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

The rest of the Sons watched the two of them and Goku couldn't help but think why it couldn't have been Trunks. The boy was already family.

"I…" Trunks began, but inside he already knew that he couldn't be forceful. This is what Gotin wanted. "I…bet Patrick will have to deal with it."

Gotin frowned, then sighed. "Yes…he will."

Trunks looked down, then back at the rest of the Sons. "I guess I'll see everyone at the wedding." He took his hands off of Gotin, feeling cold as he did so. He made this bed for himself, he would lay in it.

He flew up and away, before anyone could see him cry. He needed to prepare himself so that he could move on, but as he flew he knew that he couldn't just move on. He had thrown away the love of his life…there would be no recovering from this.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> They danced to Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days had gone by and all Trunks did was sulk around the house. He barely talked to anyone. He pulled up some business reports more than once, but they were hardly a distraction. All he could think of was the fact that he lost Gotin to someone like Patrick.

Right now, he was sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling. He had counted the tiles on the ceiling more than once. He smiled for a second as he remembered one of the pranks that he pulled with Gotin. His father had caught them, causing him to let out an energy blast into the ceiling. It had taken a week to fix.

He frowned. It was odd knowing that something like that would never happen again. He sighed as he looked around his room. All it did was remind him of her. How many hours did they spend in here as children?

He stood up and left his room. Maybe he should pick out a different room. It wasn't like they didn't have more.

Trunks walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing a pitcher out of the fridge. He frowned once more as he poured his drink. Orange Kool-Aid. Would he ever see that color the same way again? It was Gotin's favorite color. He remembered that they had her birthday here one year. His grandmother and Chichi made orange everything.

He closed the fridge, only to jump as he found his dad behind it. "Dad…I didn't think you would be…"

"Shut it." Vegeta stared at his boy. "You've been slacking on your training." His father crossed his arms, giving him an analyzing look.

"I've been busy," he lied, only to realize his mistake as his father growled at him.

"You know better than to lie to me." Vegeta looked over his son, frowning. "You're pathetic."

"What?" Trunks started, only to be interrupted.

"What kind of saiyan are you? You look like you've given up," Vegeta snarled, then turned his back on his son as he grabbed something out of a cabinet.

"What choice do I have?!" Trunks snapped back.

Vegeta continued to frown. "So, you have given up? I thought I raised you better than that."

"I can't change…" Trunks started only for his father to send a punch his way. Trunks barely blocked it in time.

"I didn't realize that you were a quitter. What a sorry CEO you will be," Vegeta growled.

Trunks snarled, "Take that back!"

"So, if someone came to take the company, you would fight for it!" Vegeta urged his son.

"Of course I would. It's our legacy!" Trunks got in his father's face, only for Vegeta to smirk.

"Then why not fight for this?" Vegeta kept smirking. "You've done nothing but lie around here and feel sorry for yourself. Your mother has clued me into what a certain brat of Kakarot's is doing."

Trunks turned red. "I told you, I can't win."

"Of course you can't win," Vegeta said, then grinned. "No with an attitude like that."

"How would you know?" Trunks snapped, only for his father to chuckle.

"You know Yamcha, right?" Vegeta motioned for his son to follow him, and Trunks did.

"What about Yamcha?" Trunks knew that guy was a family friend, but that was pretty much it. That and the guy was weak.

Vegeta laughed. "Your mother used to be with him." He watched his son's jaw drop. "Until I showed up that is. Before I married your mother, it was a constant battle between the two of us. Eventually, I won."

Trunks thought that over, then his eyes went wide. "But I was three when you married mom!"

"Exactly." Vegeta crossed his arms once more. "So, if you think I'm going to let you give up on Kakarot's brat then you're mistaken!"

Trunks turned red. "But…"

"No buts, boy," Vegeta growled. "That girl is about to make the worst decision of her life. As her friend, it would be wise to stop it."

"I've tried…" Trunks argued.

"No, you've barely made a dent," Vegeta growled. "And here you are, wallowing in your own self-pity."

"How do I even…?" Trunks said, looking away from his father.

Vegeta sighed. "You already know what to do; you just haven't done it yet." His father walked away. "Don't disappoint me, Trunks. Take what is rightfully yours."

Trunks stood in the middle of the living room for a couple of minutes. He was trying to gather what his father meant, but was coming up with nothing. He sighed again as the phone rang. He walked over, answering it seconds later.

"I didn't think you would pick up." Trunks tensed up as he heard Gotin's voice.

"I've been doing some thinking, that's all," he answered.

She giggled. "So, I'm going out for my bachelorette party tonight with some girlfriends…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bachelor party with the guys?"

"Aren't you guys cutting it close for that?" Trunks asked.

"Not really. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon," Gotin answered.

"Where are the guys going?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. But I figured that you could find Patrick's Ki," she said.

Trunks sighed. "I'd rather go to your party."

"Trunks, you would be the only guy." She giggled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he teased.

"I don't think Chelsea would like it," Gotin said.

"Fuck her." Trunks was tired of this. It was Chelsea wants this or Patrick wants that.

"Now, Trunks…" Gotin began.

"Gotin, she's a bitch and you know it," Trunks kept going, digging himself his grave.

"I thought we were going to be civil about this, but I guess not." She sighed. "Just show up for the wedding… okay?"

"Let me think about it." Trunks hung up the phone and walked into the hall. He went upstairs and changed his clothes before walking back downstairs. His father was talking to his mother.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma asked.

He didn't answer her though; he was a man on a mission. His father gave him a small smile then a nod as he walked out the door and flew upward. He would find Patrick and he would get his answers now.

The man's Ki wasn't that hard to find. Not because it was strong, but because phony jerks like him were like a really bad cologne, there was no way he was going to miss him.

Trunks landed close to the others, but kept himself concealed. All he needed was one more domino to fall. If he heard what he needed to hear, he would fight…if not, he would run. It was just that simple.

"So, ready to be a married man?" some thug asked.

Patrick grinned. "I could care less about that. You know every woman I've met drops their pants for me, but Gotin won't do it." He laughed.

The group followed suit. "So, you get to deflower her, then?"

"Why else would I marry her? Besides, I could use someone to clean after me and she's quite good at that," Patrick joked. "She has no idea that I fucked Chelsea last week with Leroy over here. After we get married, all of you can have a turn with her."

Trunks was burning. His Ki was going higher and higher. But he stayed in place, letting them walk away from him. He had what he needed to know.

He flew up, finding the Ki he was looking for. Then he dropped down, scaring more than one girl outside. None of them were with Gotin's group though. They were all inside.

Trunks walked into what looked like a strip club. He could see men on stage, but didn't cast them a second look. His eyes landed on Gotin, who looked terrified.

He watched as she left the group to get a drink, following her to the bar. Gotin jumped as she saw him. "Trunks? What are you doing here?" she asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Come with me for a second." He pulled her out of the bar, and into the alleyway.

"Trunks, what is this all about?" Gotin asked as he looked her right in the eye.

"You're making a mistake," Trunks said.

"Really! You're going to start that again!" Gotin began.

"Gotin, look around you! You're being used!" Trunks stated. "Those bastards in there aren't your friends!"

"How would you know?! You've been busy for months. We have to grow up!" she snapped, only to freeze as he grabbed her chin.

"Why? Why do we have to grow up? You're still Gotin…I'm still Trunks. We were doing fine until we thought we needed to act older," Trunks said, getting closer. "But as we went through the motions, both of us forgot what is important. You forgot to stand up for yourself."

"And what did you forget, Asshole?!" Gotin snapped.

This was it. He couldn't hold it back anymore. "I forgot the girl I fell in love with."

Gotin froze in place. "Say…say that again…" She didn't just hear that right. Trunks didn't just admit to…loving her…

Trunks moved closer, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Gotin…I love you."

"How? I'm not anything special…" she began, only for Trunks to shake his head.

"No, that's where you're wrong." He held her against his chest as he smiled down at her. "You're the best at video games, and you're always up for any crazy adventure I think of. You make me laugh, but at the same time, I feel that I can talk with you about everything. I've got all of your facial expressions memorized. I know all of the foods you love and all of them you hate. You're crafter than any heiress I have ever met, and that punch of yours could easily take me out."

Gotin was hanging on his every word. "You really believe that…tell me you believe that…"

"Gotin…I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that," Trunks leaned down, pressing his head against hers. "So, there you have it. I can't let you go and marry this bastard…not when I want you for myself. Say the word now, and I will walk out of your life forever…if not, I will fight for yo…" He was prepared to continue, but was stopped by the greatest heaven he would ever know.

Gotin had leaned in to him, locking their lips together. She felt wave after wave hit her as he kissed her back instantly. She knotted her fingers in his shirt as his own hands pulled her tighter against him. Her heart was pumping like mad. Each move of his lips was making her knees weak. Who was she trying to kid? She had never gotten over him. She still loved him. It was like a bomb had gone off, only instead of causing the world to be destroyed in flames, it had set everything right with the world. When his lips came off hers, she was panting, but so was he. Trunks's head was still against her own as she said the words she longed to say. "Trunks…I love you, too."

Trunks smiled at her. The world that had been ripped out before, felt like it was being rebuilt by some kind of miracle. Maybe someone had used the dragonballs or something. "So…about you getting married…?" he said with hope.

"Shit!" She pulled out of Trunks's arms. "I can't just talk him out of it. Patrick won't just let go of me, and…"

Trunks walked up, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Gotin, he's only planning to marry you so he can sleep with you." She looked prepared to ask him how he knew this, so he answered quickly. "I went there before I came here, but I didn't attack him or anything."

She tensed up, but then relaxed as she looked up at Trunks. "Why didn't you kill them?"

"I didn't think you would listen to what I had to say if I did. Besides, I wanted to listen to him talk before I came to find you." Trunks leaned down, purring against the side of her neck.

Gotin giggled. "You know… if you want to be alone…we can do that…" she whispered.

Trunks looked down at her. "We're not having sex as revenge," he stated as she laughed.

"No, Trunks. I meant that this really isn't the kind of place for this." She motioned at the dingy alley before they both laughed.

Gotin only giggled as he picked her up, like a man would do to his bride and flew off. They landed in front of a hotel. She gave him a look, but he shook his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We can just be alone for a while."

Gotin gave him a smile as they got a room. She giggled as they got in the elevator, but she noticed that it just kept going up. "You got the suite at the top, didn't you?"

"You know the best perks are there," Trunks laughed as the doors opened, revealing what looked like an apartment instead of a hotel room. "I ordered some games at the front if you want to play them."

Gotin walked around, finding the main bedroom. She stared at the bed, then back at Trunks. "Can we just talk?"

Trunks nodded at her, then sat on the bed. "Whatever you want to talk about, I'm all ears."

Gotin smiled, then walked over beside her friend. "I should call my parents and tell them the wedding is off."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Trunks said, plopping his back against the blankets. He looked up at Gotin with a grin. He was still on that incredible high from earlier.

Gotin stared down at him, then moved closer to him on the bed. He lifted his arm and she cuddled into his side. "I wish this could last forever," she said, purring against him.

Trunks turned to face her. "It doesn't have to end. As long as I have you, nothing in this world could stop me." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I lost sight of what was important. I don't want to do that ever again."

Gotin moved her head upward, locking their lips again. Trunks let out a groan as this kiss was different from the last. His body felt warm as their mouths opened. Her tongue was moving against his as he turned them so that he was on top of her. Her eyes opened as he pulled up. She could see him staring down at her; his eyes were nothing like Patrick's. There was no lust there…only love. She felt like she was melting from the heat inside of her. "Trunks…I…"

Trunks watched her reveling in the fact that she was his…until he saw that putrid ring. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand then slid that horrid ring off. He then crushed it in his hand. He had destroyed his rival's mark so easily. It filled him with joy and pride at the same time.

Gotin on the other hand smirked as she looked up at Trunks. "You know, I don't think I'll call my parents about the wedding."

"Why?" Trunks's heart stopped. Was he wrong? He was almost driven into a panic before Gotin leaned back up and kissed him.

"It's been a while since we had some fun, don't you think?" Gotin grinned.

Trunks smirked back, catching on. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Let's just say, they are all in for a surprise."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Trunks grinned.

"You can say it as much as you like," Gotin giggled as they moved up the bed, closer to the headboard. They had a prank to plan.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Goku growled as he sat down next to Vegeta. He could see all of Patrick's friends sitting on the opposite side of the room. "I didn't think you guys would be here," he said to his rival.

Vegeta sighed. "Bulma dragged me here." The Prince's eyes found Kakarot's wife. "Did our wives plan to wear the same clothes?"

Goku shrugged. "My wife is treating this like a funeral…"

Krillin poked his head between them. "Yeah, I noticed all of the women on our side are wearing black or dark blue. I know that Marron complained about this guy; is he that bad?"

Goku growled. "He's the most infuriating asshole on the face of the Earth."

"Wow, Goku; that means a lot coming from you," Krillin said as Gohan joined them.

"Dad's not wrong though. The guy shows up, dating my sister out of nowhere, gets her to stop training, and tells my mother she can't cook," Gohan growled.

Goku had to steady himself. "That boy has no sense of taste. Chichi's food is the best in the world."

Chichi, who was crying, put her arms around him. "We can only hope for a divorce without any grandchildren," she said.

Krillin stared at the woman in shock. He knew how much Chichi wanted grandchildren. Then he noticed something else. "Goku, you're not giving her away…"

"Like I would surrender my daughter to that bastard!" Goku snapped. "If it were a better man, then I would have no problem."

Pan walked out from the back of the building. She looked mad that she was in a very ugly dress that Chelsea had picked for her. She was supposed to be a flower girl. "Like Trunks, Grandpa?"

Goku sighed as Vegeta and Bulma stared at him. "You can't always get what you want."

"Goku, I know he's been mean…but Patrick can't be all bad. Maybe he had a bad cold when he was trying Chichi's food," Bulma said, but everyone could tell that she was pulling at straws.

Goku shook his head. "No, today is just going to be one of those days where I wish that I hadn't hit my head as a child." He looked forward as everyone stared at him in fear.

Vegeta on the other hand, was trying to sense his son. Either Trunks had run like a coward or the boy was up to something. He had to keep himself from smirking. After watching the boy leave last night, there was no way that his son would give up that easily.

The music started and Pan ran back to the end of the hall to grab her basket. She tossed the dried flowers at people rather than dropping them on the floor. Goku couldn't help but smirk at that.

Everyone stood up, waiting for the bride as a horrific scream went through the building. Chelsea came running out. "Zombies! It's the zombie apocalypse!"

Patrick walked forward as the doors opened to find multiple people shouting that they needed brains; beyond those doors was what looked to be a carnival of some kind. "We'll have to knock them off," Patrick said with a grin as one zombie walked in in the dress he picked.

"Brains!" Her eyes were a strange red color and her skin was deathly pale. The right side had completely cleared out, running to get away from the horror that was closing in. "Brains…" Gotin stumbled around as Patrick grabbed his shotgun.

The Sons had stood up. Goku was looking on in horror. "Don't shoot her or I'll ring your neck!"

Patrick wasn't listening though. He aimed his gun and fired, only for the barrel to be twisted in one go. He fell to the ground in fear as he looked up at Gotin and Trunks. Multiple screams were heard outside as his friends were being devoured by the horde of zombies. "Get away from her, man! She'll infect you!"

"Don't be silly; like Gotin would ever…AHH!" She had grabbed his arm and bit into it, hard.

Patrick crawled across the floor, leaving a trail of urine behind him as Trunks began to whisper about brains.

Everyone stared at the two as the screams picked up outside, followed by what could only be a marching band. Goku looked at his daughter, wondering what was going on when she started to laugh. He felt warm, when was the last time she smiled like this?

"The actors should keep them busy for the rest of the day," Trunks said.

"Did you get the cameras installed? I kind of want to see the carnage," Gotin asked.

Trunks pulled out his phone then passed it to her. "Take a look for yourself," he chuckled as they watched Chelsea twist her ankle.

Bulma opened her mouth then closed it, as did Chichi. Vegeta was grinning. "So, I guess the wedding is off then?" the prince smirked.

Gotin looked down at herself. "This may not be the wedding dress I want, but it makes a good dress for Halloween."

"You are not wearing that to the company party," Trunks joked.

"I'm not going to some party, I'm going trick or treating," Gotin smiled. "I've been starved of fun for 6 months."

"Was that not enough for you?" Trunks teased as their parents watched them.

"I think there were some things we could have added to it," Gotin giggled as Trunks took back his cellphone.

"You realize I can make anything you want happen, right?" Trunks said with a smile.

The parents watched the two before Chichi finally said it. "Did they just…pull a prank of them?"

"I knew that something was up…zombies…" Videl said, looking very confused.

"It looked like it worked though," Gohan said. "But I wonder why they pulled this off now?"

The doors to the church flew open as Patrick returned with his goons. All of them had guns. "You've made a fool of me!" He shot off a round, nearly hitting Gotin in the face.

Trunks stared at the thug before letting out a loud, thundering snarl. In no time, he had Patrick pinned to the wall. All of the goons surrounded them, shooting at Trunks, but their bullets bounced off of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he growled.

Patrick was busy shitting his pants as he was kneed in the stomach.

"This is for Chichi's cooking!" Trunks snapped then kneed Patrick again. "This is for Goku's pride." Patrick spit up blood. "And this is for trying to take my best friend away from me!" He pulled up Patrick's face, landing a punch between his eyes. The man fell down against the floor, completely knocked out. Trunks looked back at Gotin, finding her beaming at him.

Goku was smirking as Chichi smiled at him. "I don't think he'll be back."

"Good riddance," Videl said.

"I didn't kill him." Trunks said. "After all of that work I did last night, he'll wake up to quite the horror."

Bulma stared at her son then giggled. "You hacked into his bank account, didn't you?"

Gotin giggled, walking up and grabbing Trunks's arm. "Everything outside was charged to him, except for the actors, Trunks paid them before we started."

Trunks smiled down at her. "That and I may have added the stocks to some bankrupt companies to it."

Vegeta smirked as he noticed how close they were. "So, you did listen to me then?"

Trunks gave his father a nod. "Well, I am a saiyan. It wouldn't have made sense to give up."

Goku felt confused, as did Chichi. They looked at each other, as Gotin giggled. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." She leaned up kissing him in front of everyone. It was only a short peck on the lips, but Trunks turned red.

Chichi and Bulma let out a squeal. "We're going to share grandchildren!"

Goku watched as Trunks rubbed his forehead against Gotin's with a smile. Vegeta walked over next to him. "See, Kakarot, it all worked out in the end."

The group laughed as Trunks leaned down and kissed Gotin once more. Finally, everything was right with the world.

* * *

2 years later…

Trunks laughed to himself as the building filled up. The reception was huge, but that had to do with how many people his mother invited. Gotin stared up at him, fixing his tie. "How does a businessman like you, not know how to tie one of these?" she giggled.

"I don't think it's that important," Trunks said, giving his bride a kiss on the nose. A waiter came by offering them drinks, but only Trunks took one.

"I hope dinner starts soon. I'm starving," Gotin said, finishing up his tie.

"There's still a little slide show before then," he joked with her and she smiled back. "I think our moms loved putting that together."

"Well, knowing them, we'll be here for an hour before dinner starts," she pouted.

Trunks chuckled. "I'll go nab you something from the kitchen." He was gone, leaving her to smile after him.

"Now that was a wedding," she heard her father say, walking up to her. Her mother was wearing a red dress, but at the same time crying.

"My baby is so beautiful." Chichi blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"All we have is the slideshow, then food will be out dad," she joked, seeing him smile at that.

"I can't wait for the cake. Your mother made it." Goku smiled as Trunks returned with a steak. He eyed it as Trunks passed it to Gotin.

"Anything else?" Trunks asked, beaming at his bride.

"That should hold me over," Gotin giggled, as she scarfed it down. Music began to play and Trunks offered her his hand. "I guess we should have our first dance." She took his hand and he led her away to the dancefloor. All eyes were on them as a different song started up.

He pulled her close, only focusing on her instead of the room. Her arms were tight around his neck, but his eyes kept themselves on hers. A smile never left either of their faces as he kept her close. "I love you," he whispered, as she leaned in and kissed him. Only death itself would pull him away from her side.

Marron sat there with a smile as she watched. "It took them forever."

"Yeah, I really thought they were going to date in high school," Videl said as Pan and Bra flung food at each other.

The song stopped, but the couple remained in the middle of the floor kissing. There were a couple of catcalls and woof whistles before Trunks took her hand and led her back to their seats.

A slide show started, going over the two of them as babies, going into them as children, and so on. Trunks held her hand tightly. Their mothers were going to be mad that they made some alterations, but this was their wedding.

There were some pictures of high school, that transitioned to their short time at college, then some of the of the vacation they took in Rome. The pictures of Trunks proposing were in there as were some pictures from the last year, which included another vacation, only this time they went to India.

The screen turned black and everyone clapped thinking it was over. Trunks squeezed Gotin's hand, keeping his eyes on her as the screen popped back on.

"Who changed the slideshow?" Bulma asked, looking over at Chichi, who shrugged.

Gohan read the screen out loud. "So, what is next for us?" He wondered what that was supposed to be as the screen changed.

Goku and Vegeta stared up at the screen in confusion before their wives squealed. "Gotin's pregnant!" Goku looked over to find his little girl cuddling into Trunks's side.

"Is that a tail?" one of the guests asked, making Vegeta and Goku grin.

Bulma giggled. "I bet it is." She nudged her husband. "So, who gets to do the training?"

Goku and Vegeta stared at each other before they began to go back and forth.

Gotin giggled as she kissed Trunks. "You know, I really can't wait for dessert."

Trunks laughed. "Did you put the hot sauce in the cream puffs?"

"Who do you take me for?" Gotin asked, faking being offended.

"My wife," Trunks said, feeling light as a feather as he said those words. He took her hand. "My best friend. My love."

Gotin turned red. "You know, you could just say you love me and cut out the cheese."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Trunks leaned down, kissing her deeply. Today was the start of their future and nothing would ever take this away from him. Nothing. "I love you, Mrs. Briefs."

She smiled against his lips. "I love you, oh dear husband of mine," she laughed, then kissed him again. Those days of pain were gone, and Gotin wouldn't trade it for anything. She had all she could ever want. A happy family, a baby on the way, a loving husband. To think she almost threw it all away. She snuggled closer to Trunks. She was never letting go. She thanked Kami that she had come to her senses, if not…she would have been lost down that broken road…with no way back in sight. Gotin felt him stand up, offering her his hand. She took it, knowing that the path ahead was clear. As it always would be. She trusted him with more than her heart, but with her soul; and looking at him, he felt the same. It was at that moment that Gotin realized that soulmates really did exist.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader's Note:  
> So here we are at the end. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I have. I love the friends to lovers TrunksxGoten ship as much as Jo likes Vegeta and Goku…which is saying a lot considering they currently hold the record for longest chapter Jo has written (one of the chapters in The Wager is 17 pages in Microsoft Word). It is really hard to find good TrunksxGoten fics though, so I have been begging Jo to write one for me for a while because I suck at coming up with story ideas. This was the result, and I couldn't be happier. It is just so beautiful. Thank you. For those who don't know, this fic is titled after God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Surprisingly, Jo pictured a lot of the music mentioned in this fic as various country songs. This is surprising because Jo mostly hates country music, but they do have a wide variety of love songs to choose from, so that might be why she was able to find some that fit the story so perfectly. Thanks for reading! Please join us for our next story.


End file.
